Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a component built-in board having an electronic component built in thereto, and a method of manufacturing the same, and to a component built-in board mounting body.
Description of the Prior Art
Known to achieve high density mounting of an electronic component is a component built-in board disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-305937 A which has an electronic component built in to the board. Such a component built-in board has the electronic component buried in an insulating layer formed in a wiring board, hence it becomes a problem how efficiently heat generated by the electronic component is released to outside. A conventional component built-in board is configured to transmit heat generated by the electronic component to a heat sink (heat radiator) disposed in a layer above the wiring board via an insulating layer excelling in heat conductivity and a thermal via contacting a back surface (surface on an opposite side to a mounting surface) of the electronic component, and thereby radiate the heat generated by the electronic component.